Blood Red Death
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-24 *'Submitted by': unknown *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Shinkirō Gami *'Recapper': Minawa Haruo *'QP Reward': 2 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Zamikaba Heroshi *Minawa Haruo *Kurai Shi 'Mission Profile' Goal: Defeat the Blood Red Death gang. Story: Minawa Haruo, Zamikaba Heroshi, and Kurai Shi all decided to take on a mission against a gang called the Blood Red Gang. The reward would be 1000 ryo each, and a promise of barbecue. 'Mission Recap' They all continue on their mission and find the hideout in the sewers. The stench is awful, and the 3 follow a bloody trail, and then come across a large 35 foot gap. Zamikaba throws Kurai across and jumps over with Minawa. They continue on their walk, until they come across bandits and their leader. Zamikaba summons a chidori and attacks a bandit with amazing speed, killing him. Kurai summons his trench blades and uses his Swift Release: Quilian to appear behind the second bandit, injuring his arm. Another bandit then captures Zamikaba in the Water Prison Technqiue. The third bandit takes advantage of the confusion to activate his Hidden Mist Jutsu. "USE THE VACCUM SPHERE!" Karui yells Minawa fires his Wind Release: Vaccum Sphere to dispel the mist, but the third dodges it. "HE JUST DID YOU IDIOT" Zamikaba yells back. Zamikaba puts the man who trapped him under a genjutsu and Kurai throws 2 kunai at him, disabling the bandit. Minawa takes out his Kusarigama and swings it at the nearest bandit. He dodges it and cuts across Kurai’s chest. He then escapes. "Catch me if you can, the leader of the red blood gang will never die!" The bandit leader yells. Minawa tries to blast him down with Vacuum Bullets, but he dodges them quickly. Zamikaba summons a lightning hound to run after the bandit leader. "Impressive, but you'll still need to do better, water wall!" The bandit leader yells Kurai then appears behind him and places a paralysis tag on his leg. The bandit leader falls and starts his Summoning: Blood of Falling Enemies and lays a scroll on the hound. The hall fills with blood and he begins his hand signs. Minawa, throws his sickle at his bandit and uses his Gravity Acceleration Jutsu to increase the weight of his sickle. It bores in the bandit leader’s chest, but does not stop him from activating his jutsu. He then activates his anabolic parasite technique. He fires blood projectiles at Minawa and Kurai, who both dodge but get blood splashed on them, which quickly begins to start burning. Kurai, throws a chakra sealing kunai. Zamikaba activates his lightning armor and deals massive wound on the bandit leader. "It's okay... your teamtes will join me in the afterlife soon enough" Bandit Leader He dies, but then the blood begins to corrode the skin of Minawa and Kurai. Zamikaba electrocutes the both of them to dispel the blood and hands their unconscious bodies to medical ninjas. Eventually, they are healed and Minawa heads back to Sunagakure. Zamikaba and Kurai have their barbecue chicken. Category:Mission Category:Mission Category:Mission